Wrestling with Feelings
by callensamlove
Summary: So I am completely new to this sight! Hope you all will like my first story; its sad but I hope it will be good. There is also some crime in it. It's destined to be a multichapter but depends on reviews! I will take advice for sure.
1. Gibbs Feelings

The sound of laughter in the bullpen made me tilt my head up. Ziva was sitting on Tony's desk. She was leaning in close and whispering in his ear. I swallowed the feeling of pain. Tony DiNozzo had been dating Ziva for months now. It really shouldn't have mattered to me. I knew that the two had undeniable chemistry. Had seen their looks when the other was in danger. The easy laughter and trust that came between them was natural. All this didn't still the fact how hurt I was.

***_7 months earlier***_

The room was silent. All I could hear was his rough breathing. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. This was what I had always wanted.

"Boss?"

"Jethro in here Tony." I say to him, stroking his hair.

He laughs: "I guess so." He pauses and then turns over to look at me. "Did we really just make love?"

It is my turn to chuckle. "Well, I don't know DiNozzo. Seemed like it to me. I mean, is there another name for it? Perhaps, "adult", wrestling?"

He laughs again. Then takes in another breath. "That was amazing."

This makes me smile. I pull him closer and whisper in his ear: "I know, baby, I know." I continue to stroke his hair until he falls asleep, making content little sighs.

***_Present***_

I sigh with relief as McGee stands up with something. Something to pull my eyes away from those two.


	2. Tony

_I sigh with relief as McGee stands up with something. Something to pull my eyes away from those two._

As McGee begins to tell of the petty officer's financials, I feel myself distracted. Tony and Ziva have joined McGee and me at the monitor. They are standing so that they are touching. It makes me remember what Tony and I could have had.

Just then, McGee looks at me expectantly. I realize he must have finished. "McGee. Go down to Abby." I pause, and McGee hurries away. "You two go investigate." The partners look at me and nod. I realize that I had been quite snappish but I can't help it.

"Do you think something's up with the boss?" I turn to Ziva. She is giving me that look. The look where she is searching me and finding every little detail about my feelings.

"Nah. He's Gibbs. Nothing bothers him." Ziva raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

I know what's wrong with Gibbs. And I'm not going to ruin my relationship with Ziva to tell her. Gibbs wanted us to be apart and that's the way it is.

As we walked into the bar I looked around. "Look at this Ziva. This is classic. This is reminds me of this movie where the guy—" Ziva hit my arm lightly. "Zeeva." I whine. "You ruined the best part."

She shakes her head. "Not now." She looks at me and, seeing my disappointment, she walks towards me and whispers seductively in my ear, "Maybe later, hmm?" I smirk at her, turning the classic DiNozzo charm on her.

"Can I help you folks?" We turn to see a man in a suit standing before us.

"NCIS. Special Agents DiNozzo and David. We have a few questions."

The man looks at us surprised for a second. Then he looks at us and nods. "This is about Jerry isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Now how long did you know Jerry?"

"He started working here about six months ago. He was such a good kid." The manager shakes his head.

I exchange a quick glance with Ziva. She is not convinced either.

"A good kid? Are you sure about that?"

The man looks at Ziva. "Of course I am. He did his work and didn't complain."

"Yet you had an issue with him?"

The man looks at us suspiciously. "Well no, of course." We raise our eyebrows. He rubs his face nervously. "I'm not saying anything else. Not till I get lawyer." With that he walks away.

I turn to Ziva, exasperated. "Oh of course. The old, let's go get a lawyer technique."

Ziva shook her head. "There is something more, yes. But I feel it's worse than it seems."

I turn to Ziva, confused. "What do you mean?"

She turns to me with something in her eyes that I can't place. "Something that could have a very bad outcome. Come on let's get back to base."

She starts walking to the car. I follow her. "But we haven't talked to other employees."

She shakes her head and motions to the car. "Come on Tony. Please."

I am very confused by now. And worried.


End file.
